


You smell so good

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober Day 7 - Rimming, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Liam has a serious question. Theo suggests something else. They both have fun.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	You smell so good

"Seriously, why do dogs sniff butts? That's so disgusting," Liam said, turning towards Theo to make sure he was listening.

It was a sunny day, so Liam had decided he would rather study outside in the park than at their place or the library. After high school Liam had chosen to go to the local community college to get his history degree; this way he was still close to the rest of the pack and to Theo.

Theo had moved in with Liam's family shortly after they had defeated the Anuk-Ite and had moved out with Liam when he had decided they needed their own place. At first, the apartment they had rented really had two bedrooms but for the last five months one of those had been used as office and storage space.

"I know you don't like biology but I thought even you should know that Liam," Theo replied to his boyfriend, looking at him before he once more closed his eyes to enjoy one of the last warm days before fall.

"I know it's a greeting and stuff but it's still weird. Can you imagine us just running around sniffing random butts?"

"You know wolves do it too so as long as you sniff another werewolf it should be fine," Theo joked.

Liam grimaced, the thought of greeting another pack like that too weird to even think about. "I'm also a human and as such I shouldn't have my face anywhere near anyone's butt. Or vice versa."

"You sure? There are plenty of people who like to have faces up their butt," Theo said, his eyes still closed.

It took Liam a second to get the meaning behind Theo's words and then another one to react. When he did, he blushed massively, looking around wide eyed, making sure nobody had heard their conversation.

"Theo!" Liam said but his boyfriend only laughed.

"Relax, don't be such a baby, little wolf," Theo all but smirked before Liam shoved him which only made the other man laugh more.

***

"Do you think it feels good?" Liam asked, hours after they had gotten home from the park.

"What?" Theo asked, putting the last of their dishes away.

"You know, the butt thing?" Liam said, blushing just as much as he had done earlier. Theo turned around in their small kitchen, looking at Liam who was standing next to the fridge.

"Butt thing? Seriously Liam, what are you? Twelve?"

"Shut up. You know, the butt thing. The face up your butt thing," Liam tried explaining, already knowing Theo would start laughing at him any second now. And he did.

"It's called rimming. Haven't you ever heard of it? I know what it is and I grew up in sewers," Theo teased his boyfriend.

"You spent some of your childhood and teenage years down there, that's not exactly the age you learn about sex stuff," Liam defended himself.

Theo ignored the fact that Liam still used the word stuff to describe sex related topics, instead focusing on Liam's cluelessness.

"Are you seriously telling me you have never heard of this? Not even in porn?"

"Well, it's not like I slept with a lot of guys before you and I got together. And I never really watched any porn that didn't feature much more than the basics."

Liam wasn't sure why but suddenly he felt surprisingly sheltered and inexperienced. There was plenty of stuff he had done before and even more of them with Theo but he had never really thought about rimming.

"Do you want to try it?" Theo asked all of a sudden.

Liam's eyes went wide. He hadn't meant for this conversation to go like this. On one hand he still couldn't quite get why anyone would want someone else's face close to their butt but on the other hand, he did enjoy Theo's mouth touching quite a lot of other parts of his body.

"Go take a shower," Theo said, not waiting for Liam's reply. "You can think about it and if you want to try it, we can. I don't want to pressure you but I sure would like to know how you smell and taste like, everywhere."

Liam could only nod, still in slight shock at the turn of events and walked towards their bathroom. He spent a little longer under the shower head, thinking about Theo's suggestion. His body seemed interested enough, his cock slowly growing hard as he washed himself even more thoroughly than usual.

When he entered the bedroom a little bit later in nothing but a towel, Theo was already waiting for him. He was lounging on their bed, wearing only the boxer shorts he slept in. He looked up from the book he had been reading, watching his boyfriend come closer. Liam had never gotten especially good at reading chemo signals but he could smell the arousal in the air. He wasn't sure who's was it but from the look in Theo's eyes as their eyes met he was sure they were both turned on by the still unanswered question hanging in the air between them.

"Yes," was all Liam could say as he reached the bed. Theo immediately sat up and lurched towards Liam, kissing him passionately. Liam's hands pressed against Theo's pecs as he leaned into the kiss, ready to be swept away by their lust. His towel hit the floor but he couldn't tell if Theo had pushed it away or if gravity had been at fault, he didn't care either way. Crawling on the bed they both lowered themselves till they were lying side by side their lips never parting for more than a second.

Theo moved Liam so he could start kissing his face and his neck, first sweetly and then full of fire. Liam gasped when Theo bit down on his collarbone, not hard enough to draw blood but still so that Liam could feel it.

Next were Liam's nipples. Theo kissed and licked them, his hands crawling Liam's hairy chest. Liam loved it when Theo did that, loved how much Theo liked playing with his hair. Soon his boyfriend's mouth moved lower and Liam could feel Theo's tongue licking Liam's abs. His cock, which had grown harder ever since he had left the shower, was leaking precome on his thigh, eagerly waiting for Theo's hot mouth to find it. But instead of swallowing Liam's erection down, he grabbed his hips and turned him over. Liam yelped.

"Get up," Theo's husky voice demanded. "Get on all fours."

Liam struggled to follow the order, his legs feeling wobbly as he got on his knees. He could feel Theo's hot breath on his lower back as Theo pressed kisses there lovingly.

"Beautiful," he said and spread Liam's cheeks. "You smell so good, little wolf." 

Liam shuddered when cold air touched his sensitive skin. For a second he wondered if he should have shaved in the shower instead of just washing himself but then Theo's mouth was on him and his ability to think went out the window.

Theo's mouth was hot when he first kissed one and then the other cheek, breathing against Liam's puckering hole. His lips on Liam's entrance felt like nothing he had ever felt before and he had to mentally tell himself to breathe when he felt Theo's unshaved face touching his tingling skin.

Theo's mouth was hot when he simply kissed Liam's hole, caressing it with his lips before suddenly something wet touched him.

"Theo," Liam moaned when he realised it was Theo's tongue, licking and sucking.

Liam was shaking with pleasure when Theo pushed his tongue against the tight pucker, caressing it till Liam was relaxed and aroused enough for him to push in. The feelings rushing through him were like nothing he had ever experienced before as Theo proofed his tongue was not only wicked when he was verbally destroying someone but also when he drove Liam mad with lust.

Liam would have never thought it could feel this good having Theo eat him out. His cock was leaking precome steadily and Liam could feel his climax approaching fast.

"Theo, Theo, oh God," he whimpered, over and over again, shaking and oh so close to coming. Feeling Theo's tongue thrust in and out of him, over and over again, while his stubbles both irritated and caressed the sensitive skin between his cheeks was too much for Liam.

With a loud moan Liam reached his climax, falling completely apart. His untouched cock emptied itself all over the mattress as Liam's legs finally gave up.

He could feel Theo kiss one of his cheeks, before he could hear a quiet rustle and some skin on skin contact. He knew Theo was touching himself even before Theo moaned and came all over his lower back and ass. He was still trying to catch his breath and wrap his head around the unique pleasure he had just experienced when Theo lay down beside him and cuddled closer. Theo's breath tickled Liam's neck when he said: "Just so you know, this is not why dogs sniff each other's butts."


End file.
